


Ostertriple Part 3/3

by Mobamereus



Series: Ostertriple 2016 [3]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Phone Sex, skype sex?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobamereus/pseuds/Mobamereus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während er darauf wartete, dass Auba online kam, zog er sich sein Shirt aus, hatte den Entschluss gefasst, dass er es wohl eh nicht lange an behalten würde.</p><p>oder:</p><p>Marco ist im Teamhotel in Berlin, Auba ist während der Länderspielpause in Gabun. Da müssen die beiden improvisieren und was gibt es da besseres, als den Tag mit einem Skype-Telefonat zu starten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostertriple Part 3/3

**Author's Note:**

> Der letzte Teil des Ostertriples! Natürlich mit meinem absoluten Lieblingspairing. Und ja, ich habe mich beim Schreiben ein klitzekleines bisschen geschämt.

**Ostertriple: Pierre und Marco (Gabun, Deutschland)**

 

Marco machte es sich mit seinem Laptop auf dem Hotelbett gemütlich und startete schon mal Skype. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass Auba vermutlich gerade erst vom Frühstück kam, immerhin waren es bei ihm gerade 10 Uhr. Obwohl die Zeitverschiebung nur eine Stunde nach hinten war, war es irgendwie unpraktisch, dass sein Freund in Gabun war. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wäre er in Dortmund gewesen, dann hätte Marco den freien Tag mit ihm zusammen verbringen können, so blieb ihnen nur Skype. Während er darauf wartete, dass Auba online kam, zog er sich sein Shirt aus, hatte den Entschluss gefasst, dass er es wohl eh nicht lange an behalten würde. Der Gabuner hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie diesmal Einzelzimmer hatten, was Marco nicht ungenutzt lassen wollte.  
  
Nach einer Viertelstunde, in der nichts passierte, seufzte Marco und dachte, es könne ja nicht schaden, wenn er vorbereitet war und fing an, sich selber zu streicheln, über seinen Bauch und seinen Brustkorb, sanft umspielte er seine Brustwarzen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es fühlte sich so gut an, doch es war nicht dasselbe, wenn er es selber machte. Zum wiederholten Male wünschte er sich, dass Auba bei ihm war. Er positionierte sich quer zur Kamera, strich sich selber über den Schritt und wartete, dass sein Freund _endlich_ online kam.  
  
Als er endlich den Ton des eingehenden Videoanrufes vernahm, hatte er sich bereits bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidet, sein Glied war deutlich erigiert und durch die Lusttropfen hatte sich bereits ein dunkler Fleck auf seiner Unterwäsche gebildet. Auch sein Atem ging schon nicht mehr gleichmäßig und das ein oder andere Stöhnen hatte er unterdrückt.  
Als er auf _Anruf Annehmen_  ging, breitete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Auba sah gut aus, wie eigentlich immer, und unwillkürlich strich er sich noch einmal über den Schritt und keuchte auf.  
„Ich sehe, du hast schon mal ohne mich angefangen“, stellte Auba amüsiert fest und entledigte sich ebenfalls schnell seiner Klamotten, bis er nur noch in Boxershorts vor der Kamera stand.  
„Auba“, sagte Marco mit heiserer Stimme, wollte seinen Freund anfassen, ihn berühren, ihn _spüren_. „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisse, Baby. Ich liebe dich.“  
„Je t’aime aussi, mon chou“, erwiderte Auba und brachte sich vor der Kamera in Position, sodass Marco eine gute Sicht auf seinen Oberkörper und seinen Schritt hatte. Gemächlich strich Auba über seine eigene Erektion, leicht genervt vom dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts. Vom Deutschen vernahm er ein leises Keuchen und als er auf den Bildschirm sah, meinte er zu glauben, dass Marcos Blick auf seinem Schritt ruhte, dort, wo sich die Erektion schon deutlich durch den Stoff abzeichnete.  
„Möchtest du ihn sehen, mon chou? Soll ich ihn rausholen?“, fragte der Gabuner mit heiserer Stimme, seine dunklen Augen auf den Bildschirm fixiert, um jede kleine Regung in Marcos Körperhaltung wahrnehmen zu können.  
„Bitte, Pierre“, keuchte Marco, während er seine Handfläche fester gegen die eigene Beule presste.  
„Ja? Ich glaub du willst es nicht genug“, schnurrte Auba mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Doch, d-doch, bitte Auba, bitte, ich will ihn sehen, _bitte._ “ Marco war sich bewusst, dass er bettelte, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er liebte Aubas Penis, liebte es ihn anzufassen, in den Mund zu nehmen, anzusehen.  
„Na gut. Nur weil du es bist“, gab Pierre nach und setzte noch ein Zwinkern obendrauf und als er schließlich seine Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte und vor dem Bett stand, die Kamera genau auf sein Gemächt gerichtet, stöhnte Marco, konnte sich kaum satt sehen an der dunklen, weichen Haut, die um die harte Erektion spannte. Das Verlangen ihn anzufassen wurde immer größer und es trieb den Blonden fast in den Wahnsinn, dass er genau das nicht konnte. Wie gerne nur würde er Auba verwöhnen…  
„Los, mon chou. Zieh die Shorts aus, die engen dich doch nur ein“, bat Auba ihn, während er sich wieder auf sein Bett legte und anfing mit langsamen Bewegungen seinen Penis zu streicheln. „Ich will dich auch sehen“, schnurrte er, was ein Keuchen aus Marcos Kehle entfliehen ließ. Der Blonde zerrte seine Boxershorts über seine Beine, ehe auch er seinen Penis in die Hand nahm, um ihn endlich mit Nachdruck zu massieren.  
„Ich wünschte, du würdest mich anfassen, Babe“, keuchte er, während seine Bewegungen fahriger wurden. Auba knurrte tief aus seiner Kehle, fixierte Marcos Hand.  
„Ich würde auch deine kleinen, süßen Nippel verwöhnen, mon chou“, sagte Auba, ließ seine Augen gierig über Marcos Oberkörper wandern. „Na los, fass dich an, reib sie, so wie du es gerne magst, mon chou, stell dir vor, ich würde es tun“  
Der Blonde hob die Hand, die nicht seinen Penis umschlossen hielt und fing an, seine Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern zu rollen, darüber zu reiben und keuchte und stöhnte dabei. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, dass seine Hüfte sich verselbstständigte, immer fester und schneller in seine Hand stieß, die sich noch ein wenig enger um ihn geschlossen hatte.  
„So ist gut, chouchou, genau so. Du siehst so heiß aus, wie du da liegst und dich selber streichelst. Du weißt, dass ich dir gerne einen blasen würde, oder? Stell dir vor… dein Schwanz zwischen meinen Lippen und meine Zunge, die immer wieder durch deinen Schlitz leckt und deine Spitze verwöhnt. Du schmeckst so gut, Marco…“ Aubas Stimme war heiser, fast abgehackt, während auch ihm das Atmen immer schwerer fiel. Er bewegte seine Hand immer schneller, wollte den Höhepunkt erreichen. Marco stöhnte, kam schon fast bei dem Gedanken an Aubas Lippen, bis dieser fortfuhr und einen anderen Vorschlag machte.  
„Oder willst du, dass ich dich nehme? Von hinten, während du dich an der Wand abstützt. Schnell und hart, wie damals, nach dem verlorenen Spiel gegen Köln. Weißt du noch? Ich hab dir im Hausflur die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, dich gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt und dich einfach genommen, mit tiefen, kräftigen Stößen hat mein Schwanz dir so viel Lust bereitet… mmmh ich würde das gern wieder tun… Oh… Oh Marco… _Marco_ “, Auba stöhnte laut, als er kam, in Gedanken beim Abend nach dem letzten Spiel der Hinrunde, in Marcos Flur… Der Jüngere hatte so laut gestöhnt, immer wieder war Aubas Name von seinen Lippen gefallen, als sie den Frust über die Niederlage quasi weggefickt hatten.  
Die Erinnerung war wohl auch für Marco zu viel gewesen, denn der Jüngere kam mit einem lauten _Oh Gott Pierre!_ und ergoss sich über seine Hand, hatte sich dabei unbewusst auf den Rücken gedreht und stieß noch immer unkontrolliert zu, während er den Kopf hin und her warf. Für Pierre war er in diesem Moment so wunderschön, so wild. Er ließ sich gehen wie sonst kaum und für diese Momente war der Gabuner besonders dankbar.  
  
„Oh Gott“, keuchte Marco leise, als sie beide sich von ihren Höhepunkten erholten. Der Gabuner kicherte leise, ehe er schließlich doch aufstand, um sich zumindest eine frische Boxershorts anzuziehen. Nicht, dass doch noch ein Kollege reinkam. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Marco vergeblich versuchte seine Atmung wieder zu kontrollieren, tat es ihm der Blonde nach. Er ging ins Bad, wischte sich mit einem Waschlappen kurz über Oberkörper und Bauch, ehe er sich noch die Hände wusch.  
Als er schließlich wieder auf dem Bett lag und Auba durch den Laptop betrachtete, kam er nicht umhin, seiner Sehnsucht zumindest ein bisschen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Ich wünschte, du wärst bei mir“, murmelte Marco und blickte Auba verträumt an.  
„Bald, mon chou“, antwortete der Gabuner „bald.“

**Author's Note:**

> In diesem kleinen One-Shot gibt es eine hübsche Anspielung an ein gewisses verlorenes Spiel gegen Köln (2015, letztes Spiel vor der Winterpause) und was danach passierte... Äh ja. Den One-Shot dazu poste ich auch demnächst mal. Kann selber nicht glauben, dass ich das tatsächlich geschrieben habe...


End file.
